Janji
by Ice-cy
Summary: Ini sudah janji ke berapa yang kau beri? Tanpa satupun yang kau penuhi./drabble/RnR please


**Janji**

Desclaimer: Kubo Tite

Pairing: GrimmIchi

Genre: Angst

Warning: drabbel pertama. Typos. Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy minna :)

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Besok, aku janji besok akan menemanimu seharian. Kumohon maafkan aku, dan biarkan aku pulang untuknya." Sebuah janji kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sudah janji yang ke berapa ini? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali mengucapkan janji yang akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengingkari. Tapi apa mau dikata? Keadaan yang memaksanya demikian.

"Aku menunggumu, Grimm. Kumohon, temani aku sebentar saja. Aku tunggu hingga kau ada waktu." Pasrahnya kemudian dan melepaskan lengan kekar yang sedari tadi ia tawan. Berat hati sebenarnya ia melepaskan pemuda itu untuk pergi, dan ingin sekali menahannya untuk tetap di sampingnya. Namun ia tak punya kuasa, meski punya hak, untuk berbuat demikian. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap punggung kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sudah janji yang ke berapa?

Ini janji yang kau beri, dan akhirnya akan kau ingkari padanya.

Tak sadarkah ia mulai kehabisan waktu?

Tak sadarkah ia hanya memintamu barang sebentar, dari seluruh waktu yang kau miliki dalam hidupmu.

Ia sampai harus memohon, pada sesorang yang seharusnya memenuhinya tanpa diminta.

Kau kini pulang ke rumah yang hangat, terselimuti rasa nyaman setiap malam.

Dia?

Lihatlah dia kini meringkuk sendirian ditemani angin malam yang senantiasa bertandang menusuk kulit dan tak kenal pandang.

Seulas senyum senang terpatri di wajahmu setiap kau pulang.

Tidak demikian dengan kekasihmu yang kau abaikan.

Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat kau datang.

Ia rapuh sendirian.

Yang kau tahu dia tegar.

Yang dia tahu, kau akan pulang.

Pulanglah, Grimm. Pulanglah barang sebentar.

Yang harus kau tahu, ia kini mendesis kesakitan sedirian.

Tanpa timang-timang sayang dan buaian pehatian.

Dia sendiri, menahan penyakit yang mengerikan.

Dia hanya butuh satu hati penuh bersamamu, tanpa ada yang lainnya.

Kau selalu janji akan menemaninya.

Namun yang terjadi, kau selalu mengingkarinya.

Mungkin hatinya kuat, namun tidak raganya.

Lagi, malam ini ia hanya bisa menahan sakit yang lebih sudi menemaninya.

Lihatlah ia barang sebentar, dan jangan hiraukan wanita yang kini bersamamu.

Mana janjimu yang katanya hanya mencintainya?

Ia dulu relakan kau pergi, meninggalkannya.

Ia bahkan diam saat kau tak pernah menguhubunginya.

Ia kini datang hanya untuk meminta yang jadi haknya.

Tapi apa?

Kau selalu membuatnya mengurai airmata kecewa.

"Halo, kediaman Jaegerjaques." Jawab seorang pria berambut biru setelah mengangkat telefonnya yang berdering.

"..."

Prakk!

Gagang telefon yang ia pegang kini jatuh tak berdaya di lantai. Sang penerima telefon bernama Grommjow Jaegerjaques membeku di tempatnya. Ia tak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan. Kini ia berlari keluar dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ichigo. Sekarang ia lah tujuannya.

Kini kau tergesa-gesa menemuinya.

Saat dia tak lagi dapat menyambutmu.

Kini kau mengkhawatirnkannya.

Saat ia sudah tenang selamanya.

"_Grimm, ini aku, Renji. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, Ichigo sudah meninggal."_

Pekakan pendengaranmu wahai pria angkuh bermata langit.

Kini kau tak perlu lagi melontar janji yang tak pasti.

Dia tak akan memintanya lagi.

Kini kau tak perlu bersusah payah menghindari.

Kini dia sudah pergi.

Satu hari, hanya satu hari yang diminta.

Tapi sekarang tak akan pernah bisa kau beri.

Kau berjalan seakan tanpa nyawa.

Sembari memandangnya yang kini terbujur diam selamanya.

Apa kau meyesal?

Tak perlu, karena dia sudah tak akan menjadi bebanmu lagi.

Harusnya kau senang.

"Ichi..." Panggil Grimmjow lirih pada sang Kurosaki muda di depannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasih hatinya akan pergi secepat ini.

Masih pantaskah kau menyebutnya kekasih hati?

"Setahun lalu, ia divonis terjangkit AIDS. Ia mengalami menolong anak kecil yang terjangkit HIV, dan ia tertular dari darah yang terpercik ke lukanya."

Satu tahun yang lalu.

Memori itu berputar dalam benakmu.

Sebulan sebelum pernikahanmu, ia datang padamu dan mengatakna ia rela melepasmu.

Kau terdiam membisu.

Karena saat itu kau juga harus memilih keluargamu.

Ia sudah merelakan hatinya, dan cintanya.

Ia sudah korbankan perasaannya.

Ia sudah meminta sesedikit yang ia bisa.

Namun kau tak kunjung memenuhinya.

Sekarang, ia mengorbankan waktunya.

Ia berikan seumur hidupmu tanpanya.

Kini, pandanglah dia yang tak akan lagi merengek padamu.

Pandanglah sepuas hatimu, dan tak perlu kau menitikkan airmata seperti itu.

FIN


End file.
